The Human Girl That Changed It All
by Kat-the-Cat122
Summary: Bree has gone to Skool for only a week, and Dib is her only friend. But, seeing Zim alone at lunch, and figuring he's just misunderstood, she makes the mistake of talking to him at lunch. Join the three on a journey to retreive something dear to them all. And will Bree remain sane while having to deal with and annoying robot, and Dib and Zim's constant rivalry on the way?
1. Just The Beginning

Please note that Zim, Dib, Zita, and Gaz belong to the wonderful mind of Jhonen Vasquez. (Invader Zim as well of course!)

My name is Bree. And I made the mistake of going to the worst school ever. Skool.

I've gone for only a week now, and I only have one friend because I thought he looked nice. Who knew he was the most hated, supposedly annoying kid in the class? His name is Dib, and he is my friend. My only friend….

Today in Skool, I was writing my paper like normal, trying to ignore the fact Zim and Dib continued to shoot glares at each other across the room. Why did they do that every day? Sure, Zim had green skin. And ya, he didn't have any ears I could see. Also, Dib told me on and on he was an alien, but I only nodded quietly.

Maybe he really is an alien. Or maybe, I'm just crazy too.

"He's up to something, Bree. I know he is. It's….It's something." I heard Dib mutter to me.

I turned to face him with a shrug. "Maybe he's going to experiment on someone." I suggested, trying to think what I knew about aliens. "To…See what we look like inside?"

He frowned at me, shaking his head. "No, I doubt it. He hasn't really pulled anything like that before. All he's done is made a kid REALLY happy. I mean really. You should come over after skool today, and I'll show you his base! I'm working on a new camera!" He told me, getting excited.

I bit my lip slightly, unsure. Go over to his house? I wasn't busy…."Sure. I'll just walk home with you and Gaz." I recalled his rather scary sister we sat with at lunch. All she did was play her Game Slave though.

Dib looked delighted, his glasses gleaming in the light. "Finally! Someone I can share my discoveries with! You won't be disappointed!" And with that, he jumped up to go to lunch before Zim could have the pleasure of beating him there.

Later, In the Lunch Room.

I walked in after a girl named Zita, gathering my food onto a tray and sitting down by Dib. I stared down at the meal before me with displeasure. Who ate this kind of slop anyways? I couldn't help but notice Zim certainly didn't. He was poking at his meal with absolute disgust, making small choking noises.

I hardly noticed Dib's rambling about the new episode of Mysterious Mysteries that would come on tonight as I watched Zim carefully shovel a small amount of food into his mouth like he did every day to make sure the other children approved of him. Honestly, I felt kind of sorry for him. He only wanted to fit in it seemed, but he was only making things worse for himself. And then I noticed he was all alone.

"Hey, Dib. Let's go sit with Zim. He's sitting all by himself." I said, getting up before he could object and sitting across from the light green kid. "Hi Zim!" I tried to be cheerful.

Instantly, I was rewarded with a funny look. "Huh?" He muttered, looking at me. "What do you want, slime ball? Can't you see I am clearly eating so I may stuff my normal human stomach!" He shouted.

I frowned slightly, meeting Dib's stare from the other table. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" He mouthed clearly, but I ignored him. "Sorry Zim. I just thought you might be lonely. My name's Bree." I said calmly, also ignoring the fact he had referred to me as "Slime ball".

Zim raised an eyebrow at me, his gaze drifting over to Keef before resting back on me. "Zim is well aware of who you are, fellow human. You are the big-headed boy's friend…" He seemed to be thinking now. "His friend." He repeated slowly, resulting in a loud, evil sounding laugh you might hear in a cartoon.

I laughed slightly, shrugging my shoulders. "See ya around, Zim!"

And that was when I realized I should have never talked to the green boy.

Woo, what a chapter. Hope you like it! More later of course!


	2. Off to Zim's House We Go

Here we are~ Next chapter up! Hem. Zim, Dib, Prof. Membrane, and Gaz are not my characters. They are still Jhonens

The mixed feelings rushing through me were mostly ones that were anxious as the final bell rang to be let out of Skool. I was going to Dib's house, and the thought just seemed to shake me up. Not because I had a crush on him or anything, mainly because it was Dib and I think I was afraid Gaz would tease me for actually going to his house. What if the kids at Skool found out?

It was time to suck it up though. Dib was getting up from his desk, walking over to me with a look of glee.

"Hey Bree! Come on, let's go get Gaz! I bet you two will get along great! She's just kind of.." His face dulled slightly and he shrugged. "Eh."

I smiled. What was to worry about? Dib was Dib. "Sure." I responded, following him out of the door and into the hallway. Gaz was already playing her Game system as she followed us out the doors and into the fresh air that certainly was never inside the dirty Skool.

We began the walk home, which was pretty quiet. I had gotten used to Dib talking about what he thought he had discovered, so it was easy to just nod along to what he said unless I heard the questioning tone in his voice. Then I knew I'd have to answer.

My eyes widened as we approached the walkway to his house. Sure, it was big, but what really got me was the electrical fence. Except you could actually see the electric currents for there was no metal.

"Quite a security system." I noted out loud, nodding my head as I gazed.

Dib smiled proudly. "Yep. My dad's a World famous Scientist." He beamed, opening the door so Gaz and I could walk inside. Gaz instantly sat down on the couch, her quick thumbs rapping on the buttons as she played her device.

The house was a decent size inside, larger than my house, but cozy in its own techy way. The T.V was on, buzzing in the background of my thoughts as I looked around.

"Oh, hey. Let's go to my room so I can show you some of my evidence!" And before I knew it, Dib was racing up the stairs and I was following him up to his room. I noticed the many computers and screens mounted around, though his room was clean and his bed was made.

He began showing me photos of what he believed to be young bigfoots and possible zombies. They were interesting, but could be questionable.

"Now. For the ultimate thing. Zim. He's an alien! I wish I had proof. It's be nice if I could actually show you. Ooh! I know. Let's sneak to Zim's house, and go into his base. I know how to get past his gnomes, and his green dog, well robot, won't hurt us!"

There was that crazy talk again. I slowly nodded along, murmuring an "ok."

So off we went again, this time running down the sidewalk, Dib's coat flying out behind him. He was obviously excited, and for some reason, I felt kind of excited too. What if he really was an alien? Maybe Dib was right, and we'd get proof of some real evidence!

Zim's house sure did look weird enough to belong to an alien. Who had a Men's Bathroom sign as a door? Not to mention the large zipper like talk going halfway down the middle, and the rather odd looking antenna on top.

"Ok. Here's the plan. To avoid the gnomes, we have to make it past them without walking by them, and getting to the doorstep. The only way would be using the fence."

I didn't like the sound of that, but I followed Dib as he shuffled along the fence and landed on the doorstep. I followed, a lot less balanced then my friend, almost falling several times. I didn't see how common lawn gnomes were dangerous, but I went along with it, scrambling down the fence and landing on the doorstep.

Very carefully, Dib knocked on the door. We stood there for a moment, just staring at the door, until it propped open, and there was a little green dog sitting there, holding the doorknob in his paws. How could a dog hold the door?

"Er..Hi there." Dib said to the dog. Why talk to a dog? "We need to get into Zim's house...So...Can we come in?" Did he seriously expect an answer back?

But, to my surprise, the dog pulled a hand to a zipper hanging from it's front (I had thought it to be a collar of some sort) and pulled, revealing a small metal robot with blue eyes. A sile was growing on his face and he let out a high-pitched squeal of delight, full out tackling Dib and knocking him to the ground, happily pounding on the flailing boy's head. I was going to help, when I focused on something else.

"GIR! What on Earth are you doing now! I told you to get the door and you-" It was Zim, and he was now staring at the flailing mob of robot and human, and me staring there like I was stupid. "Off GIR! Let me deal with the humans!" He commanded what I guessed to be the robot.

As GIR got off, Dib stood up, rubbing his head and adjusting his glasses. Zim marched over to us with his rather funny way of walking, narrowing his eyes at us. "The Dib and his little friend." He noted. "...Why have you come to Zim's house?! Are you here for you DOOM?"

Dib raised an eyebrow out at him and shook his head. "No Zim, that would be stupid." And then, he tackled Zim. Boy, a lot of tackling was happening today. I didn't want to go next.

Phew. Ok. That's it for now :)


	3. The Evil Tablet of Doom

Alright. I'm hoping this chapter is better than the last one.)

I frowned as I watched them struggling with each other at my feet. Reaching down, I managed to grab Dib's coat and yank him to get his attention. He pulled away from Zim with a glare.

Zim jumped to his feet, dusting himself off. "You dare come to MY house and try to attack ME?!" He confronted us, pointing one of his gloved fingers.

Dib just kind of nodded. "Well uh…Ya, obviously…" He muttered. "You're stupid, Zim." I was still frowning for we weren't getting anywhere.

"Why don't we all just play a game or something?" I asked them. They both gave me looks for a second before Zim gave a malicious laugh.

"You want to play a game Bree? Let's play a game." I stared wide-eyed as spide legs extended from the backpack I noticed he had yet to take off. I had began to back up, but I was too late. With a small shriek of protest and fear, Zim snatched me off and grinned down at Dib.

"Catch us if you can, Dib-Worm!" He took off across the small Living Room and we landed in the toilet. The toilet. Seriously. Of all places. Surprising me again, there seemed to be a tube we were going down in the toilet. You could hear Dib scream, "HEY!"

I turned my head and glared at Zim. "What is this Zim?! Are seriously an ali-"

"SILENCE!"

A frown once again met my face and I gave a small huff. We entered a large, spacey room and I was finally set down.

"There's no use escaping my magnificent base, Bree." He said my name with a tone of disgust. "So just don't touch anything and be quiet." It was starting to dawn on me that he WAS an alien. And that this WAS his base. And Dib wasn't crazy.

"Computer." Zim's voice echoed. "Bring me the tablet." A small blue box came down from the ceiling by a pair of robot arms and was laid in front of Zim. It was shiny, the blue color very light. He smiled at it, very gently stroking it.

"What's that?" I curiously asked him, peering over his shoulder.

"It is the device I will use to destroy the world." Zim told her. "With a few modifications it will be a wonderful tool in assisting my duty." He told me, voice carrying a rather annoyed tone. Destroy the world? Surely he didn't want to do that? But the computer, the base….

"You're an alien Zim." I declared. He turned around to look at me, raising an eye and squinting one rather than raising an eyebrow. I gasped in shock as he reached up and grabbed hold of what I had thought was his eye, and pulled it off, revealing a glimmering ruby eye instead. He took the other one off too, along with his wig.

"An Irken." He informed me. "My mission is to conquer this planet for my race to use it as…Whatever it shall be used for!" I gave him a funny look and nodded quietly.

"You should lure The Dib in here so I can thank him." He grinned. "If it wasn't for his father, I wouldn't have my little device here." He patted the blue box. I frowned, watching his hand go up and down on it. If only I could grab it…

"GIR!"

"Yes my lord!" The small robot came in, his eyes flashing red as he saluted his master.

"Come here. I want to work on your teleporting chip. It could come to my advantage." He commanded his servant. The robot waddled over to him, his eyes cyan blue again. They were filled with curiousity as he poked the blue tablet.

"Wass dis?" He asked, poking it again, his tongue lazily hanging from his mouth.

"CAREFUL WITH THAT!" Zim snatched it away, carefully setting it down and propping open GIR's head. He began to work on him, leaving me to stare at it with boredom for about thirty minutes. Finally, He was done and stepped back. "Now GIR. Teleport this pig to the other side of the room."

GIR reached out for the pig, but raced off instead and grabbed the tablet. Before my eyes, it vanished.

Zim stared at the robot for a minute, his antenna twitching. "GIR YOU IDIOT! WHERE HAVE YOU SENT MY DEVICE OF DOOM?!" He growled, tossing the robot aside. I frowned at this of course.

GIR looked as happy as ever. "He's in the cold, having fun with tha penguins!" GIR said, sitting up. "Aren't you sooo happy? I did good, master." He gave some kind of crazy happy screech and ran off. I'd never seen someone (or alien) be so angry. His fist were tightly balled up, and I thought he might explode. He grabbed me, raced up the stairs, and grabbed Dib too, who was sitting at the door like an idiot.

Dib let out a noise of surprise, smiling at me. "Hi Bree. Let us go Dib! We didn't do anything!" He yelled, flailing and struggling to get loose. I wish I felt that confident.

My goodness. Quite a chapter. Sorry if there are typos I typed this VERY early in the morning.

Thank you for the reviews!


	4. Riding the Voot

Welcomeeeeeeeeeeeeee~ Please enjoy the new chapter! Can't wait to type up some more! Have a wonderful Christmas!

"Why are you dragging us into this, Zim?! We didn't do anything!" Dib yelled at him, still fighting for our freedom. He had put us in his voot cruiser where we were tightly packed together, our hands tied up.

Zim's ruby eyes glared over at Dib. "Because. It's YOUR fault my tablet is gone!" He yelled. That made no sense to me though, for wasn't it GIR's fault? The little robot was currently sitting on top of the seat, kicking his small legs between Dib's head and mine.

"But Zim, I didn't do anything! And neither did Dib!" I protested finally, glaring at the alien with frustration. I wanted to go home! I knew my mom wouldn't notice my absence. She'd only think I went to a friend's house for a while. This place seemed to have a large effect on her.

Zim returned the glare. "I don't need to have you arguing with me, Bree." The same disgust as before filled his tone as he spat out my name with his worm-like tongue. "It WAS your fault that GIR teleported away my tablet. If it weren't for you there, I wouldn't have updated GIR's teleporting system until later. But I thought I might just show you how amazing us Irkens truly are.

His excuse was lame, but Dib was staring at me with utter confusion, so I figured before I argued with Zim some more, I'd explain it all to him. I quietly told him about being taken to his base and watching the computer retrieve the blue tablet. I mentioned it was something from his father's lab he had gotten his hands on. Also, I told him how he said it would help him take over the Earth.

Dib's eyes were wide by the end. "He stole my Dad's project?! Zim you moron! You don't know what you were dealing with, only my dad knows what his projects could do!" He snapped.

Zim let out a chuckle, shaking his head. "Silly, silly Dib. You're not as smart as your father. I watched him mess with the tablet. It was something he wanted to use to randomly create water when needed. He said it would help people in the desert. I do see where you get your talking to yourself from though." Zim added thoughtfully. "He also might have mentioned to himself what wires to reconnect to turn it into the world's largest bomb."

Dib glared at him viciously, and I knew if he was free, he'd have his hands all over the alien's face, trying to rip off his antenna. "You're a jerk, Zim." He muttered, slouching against the seat.

He only laughed in reply, a long, maniac of an evil laugh. I didn't like it very much though it was rather amusing to watch. His shoulders went up and down, and he sometimes would laugh so hard he would almost cry. Like in school when he would yell out, "I'M A GENIUS!" When getting something correct in class. Some things he did were just so stupid they were hilarious.

But now, I felt too angry to smile very much. I wasn't a fan of being held captive. Especially with the knowledge we were most likely going to Antarctica to get it back. Still though I wondered why he was bringing us. Did he plan to leave us on the frozen continent so we would die? My paranoid thoughts were getting to be too much. And I had to watch GIR's weirdness to think of something else.

It was that dang robot's fault they were going to freeze. All his fault. I stared at the robot's cyan blue eyes with a somewhat angry look. Honestly, I was thinking about somehow breaking him right then, but what good would that do?

Zim had started he ship, and It looked like we were going with him. No turning back now. I bit my lip, staring out the window as the roof of the house split open and we flew out, suddenly accelerating up to the clouds. I clutched the seat, shutting my eyes tightly as we climbed until no human would be able to see the ship as we flew atop the clouds.

Dib turned to Zim with a scowl. "You know Zim, you could have at least let us pack for somewhere so cold if you were going to drag us along for no reason." He pointed out, giving a small yawn as he too looked out the window.

Zim raised an eyebrow. "Why would I give you the pleasure of being warm? You are the reason I have not yet conquered this revolting ball of slime!" He said back. "If you weren't here, I'd already be receiving an award from my Tallest."

I had to give him a funny look. "…Your Tallest?" I questioned him. Dib smirked at me.

"Tell her Zim. How your leaders are just taller than everyone else." He gave a small laugh, and I joined him at the thought. In my head, I was picturing giant Zim's. Ew.

Zim rolled his ruby eyes (Or so it looked. It's kinda hard to tell) And glanced over at us. "Ha, ha. You're so hilarious Dib-worm. At least tall people on my planet are actually smart. I've never met a more idiotic race. They just want to meet their doom!" He shook a fist and went back to driving.

I giggled. It was funny to watch someone be terrible at being evil. And it looked like Zim described it perfectly. Dib had been telling me for a while now that Zim was an alien, and he still had yet to take over our world because his plans always failed. I liked the one about the wormhole and the moose best.

"We gonna go see tha penguins?" A voice suddenly chimed behind me. My mouth tightened as I knew it was the robot. Zim glanced over at his minion with a small sigh.

"Yes, GIR. We're going to see the penguins. You can't touch them though. I believe they're poisonous." He told him.

I immediately burst into loud laughter, almost crying. Poisonous penguins? Really?!

Dib laughed too, shaking his head. "Don't be stupid, Zim. Humans love penguins. Like the hamster you tampered with, we find them cute. Sure, they bite, but.." He shrugged. "They have that charming appeal."

Zim glared. "HOW DARE YOU MOCK ZIM?! I'M A GENIUS!" I knew this would be a long ride.

You shall have more later ^^


	5. Chilling With The Penguins

((Hello, Friends. Remember, Review, and if you spot any errors, feel free to tell c: ))

My head pounded against the seat of the small ship as the minutes slowly passed. Too much squealing from that stupid robot. Too much bickering from Zim and Dib. Too crowded.

I slowly dosed off, or so I believe, for I was rather startled when the cruiser landed with a thump. My body gave a jump as I looked out the window and saw where we were, but I'm not sure why I was so surprised. We were in Antarctica, and it was snowing something crazy out there.

Sometime during my nap, Zim had changed into proper snow attire, bundled up in what seemed to be a parka. Dib had said something about Irkens bodies reacting differently to temperatures. Perhaps snow wasn't his thing.

I was too excited to get out of the small ship that when the latch opened I just tumbled straight out, even though my arms were still tightly tied together. Why bother, Zim? It's not like we could leave this place without Zim to pilot us.

Dib followed me out, and Zim seemed to take the hint, untying us so we could actually zip up our own hoodies. The cold air was starting to really get to my nerves, chilling my skin and reddening my cheeks. Dib was busy blowing heat into his hands.

Zim walked in front of us, his hands on his hips. "Alright you disgusting balls of filth. You shall follow Zim in assistance to reclaim the tablet." He commanded us. Dib was about to protest in spite of this, but I tugged on his sleeve and shook my head. It would be easier without all the added arguing.

Zim looked satisfied, starting to lead us through the freezing arctic, eyes focused on GIR in front of him. The robot was supposedly leading us to the device, his award being a few cupcakes. It had seemed to do the trick, for the crazy tin guy accepted and hurtled through the snow, thankfully slowed by the growing wind.

Maybe an hour later, the snow was really coming down, and even Zim looked excited to see a dim light glowing in the distance. GIR claimed it was in there, so we great fully made our way to it. I just wanted to go home.

As we neared the light, we discovered it was none other than an igloo, a sled amazingly still sitting out front. We neared the small door, and I finally noticed Zim's miserable face in the light. Zim didn't like water. Snow was frozen water. He had to be suffering.

I'm not sure why, but I felt sorry for that alien. Sure he had kidnapped us for nothing, but he was still in pain. We entered the igloo after a few useless knocks and discovered a scruffy old man sitting against an icy wall. He gave us a cooky grin. "All be darned!" He whistled. "One of them Aliens! Like in my dream. Hahahaha!" He slapped his leg. "What can I do for you folks?"

Dib gave him an "Are you a total idiot?" Look before glancing at the ground and wiping snow off his glasses. "Er. Ok. We're-"

"GIVE ZIM THE TABLET. GIVEEE TOOO ZIMMMM!" The alien interrupted, his black gloved hand stuck out in a demanding way.

The old man cocked his head. "Tablet? Is it blue?" He asked.

"YES. GIVE IT NOW OR PERISHHH." Zim hissed.

He grinned. "Well gosh, we don't got any of them around." Three faces turned to GIR. Three very angry faces.

"GIR." Zim began with a long sigh as the robot's tongue lolled out to the side. "I thought you said it was with the penguins. In the cold."

GIR seemed to be in heavy thought at this statement. "Penguins? EHEHEHE. I MEANT TO SAY KANNNGAROOS!" He bounced around like one, fury sprawling along the faces of Zim, Dib, and myself. This couldn't be happening.

((Thanks for the reviews, sorry about the long period of time before I updated~)


	6. Kicking it With the Kangaroos

"KANGAROOS?! URGH!" Zim exclaimed, pounding his head with his fist in frustration. It might have been funny if I weren't thinking about doing it myself. I wanted to strangle the little robot.

Dib sighed and shook his head. "Zim you rotten idiot!" He growled, shoving the green being over. "If your robot weren't so stupid I'd be at home with Gaz right now! I've already missed the new episode of Mysterious Mysteries! It was about that Loch Ness Monster!" My irritated friend backed down as Zim got up, his black fists clenched.

In silence, we made our way back to the Voot Cruiser, each of us sending tiny glares at GIR who was happily bouncing along. "Safariiii" He sang as he went along. What, were we going to Africa next? "All the pretty dinosaursss…" GIR went on.

I raised an eyebrow. Dinosaurs? This thing was nuts. Everyone knew dinosaurs were long extinct. With another heavy sigh, I thankfully climbed into the small ship that had brought us here. My legs were tired, and even Zim seemed to be exhausted. Surely this tablet thing didn't matter _that _much.

I listened to the engines come to life as we slowly drifted off the snowy ground and into the thick clouds above, eventually rising on past those. That's when I dozed off.

Later, I awoke to something weird. I was hot. Very, very hot. Weren't we just in Antarctica minutes ago? My eyes gave a sleepy gaze out the window before widening with disbelief. Below I could see a dry ground, specks of what seemed to be animals moving along below.

"Hey, Bree." Dib gave a tired yawn, but his expression seemed just as surprised as mine. I figured he too had dosed off. At the corner of my eye, I could see Zim giving us a random annoyed stare. What, was he mad at our breathing?

As if to answer my question, Zim's voice rang out. "Listen up, slimeballs. We shall be locating the tablet far faster now with my brilliant mind. While you two were sleeping, I stole some of the Dib's knowledge of memory, and gave it to GIR." He proclaimed. My eyes widened with shock.

Dib looked horrified before pure fury crossed his face as he gently touched his head. "ZIM YOU MORON! YOU COULD HAVE ASKED!" He shouted, clearly upset to have parted with part of his precious memory. "I-I can't remember my family vacation from when I was seven anymore…"

Zim grinned cruelly, turning back to drive the ship. "Relax, Dib-worm. I'm sure I can return it to you later." He waved a hand in dismissal to the furious human boy. "If I want anyways." He gave a triumphant smirk that made me want to slap that little green head of his.

For the next few hours, we somewhat silently watched as the ground crept nearer to the ship, until we came to a halt, the ship rattling to a firm stop on the ground. Australia was a dangerous place from what I could remember. There were tons of snakes and spiders that could mean a poisonous death. I half wondered what would happen if Zim got bit. Would he be affected?

We slowly jumped out of the ship, scanning the new surroundings with curiosity, accept Zim, who looked disgusted.

"What a FILTHY place." He muttered, nudging the dusty ground with one of his black boots. "So….horribly FILTHY."

I shook my head at him, and spoke. Now that I thought about it, I never really talked too much on this trip. "Alright Zim. If GIR's new memory is so great, where's your stupid tablet?" I muttered.

The alien's ruby gaze turned to me with a raised eyebrow (Or…So I thought), a frown on is pale green face. "Let's just see, little Bree." He smiled a little, turning to GIR. "GIR!"

"Yes my lord?!" The robot saluted his master, watching attentively.

"Where is the tablet, GIR."

"…Welll…." His eyes turned back to their cyan blue color. He better not say partying with the panda bears. That's when I would really be mad.


	7. I Spy A Tree

Again, thank you for reviewing and please enjoy another (hopefully not too short) chapter of my story.

To my relief, what GIR said wasn't all too bad. The small robot claimed the tablet wasn't indeed too far, and was chillin in a tree somewhere trying to catch a tan. So we just had to look in every tree.

As much as we wanted to take the Voot Cruiser, Zim didn't want to risk his "PRECIOUS COVER BEING BLOWN!" for it could easily "RUIN MY ENTIRE MISSION!" which would "UPSET THE TALLEST GREATLY!"

We set out in the hot heat of the day, Dib and I cautiously watching the ground. Everything was out to get you in Australia, so they said. Even the plants.

My eyes carefully glanced at the tree tops, desperately looking for the blue glint of Zim's stupid tablet. I just wanted to go home so Dib and Zim could have their final little showdown and kick evil alien butt in the end.

"There! What's that?!" Dib's voice cried with excitement. "Blue! T-There in the trees!" He was practically jumping with joy. I looked over myself and smiled. Could it be true? Was it the tablet?!

To our heavy dismay, the so called tablet took flight and dismissed our thoughts, along with most of our hope. It was just a random bird with a bluish color, it's feather gleaming in the sun catching Dib's careful eye. I gave a heavy sigh and encouraged them onwards.

A hour later we were deeper into Australia than I've ever wanted to be in. With GIR screaming false alarms of "SNAKEEEEE!" every thirty minutes, we were all getting really tired of jumping and pointing our protection sticks in a battle ready way.

Though, I can't say I've ever seen so many different creatures in one day. It was rather obvious we were in the outback do to no buildings or much sign that human beings were around. Back onto the animals though, there were so many different bugs and rodents I couldn't keep track.

Now, I'm usually not one to freak out about a bug, but when it's a spider as big as your hand, that's when I'm ready to scream bloody murder and show it my secret ninja skills. Zim found my freak out session hilarious, and complemented me on amusing him, but he didn't find it so funny when a large butterfly went flying straight into his face and he stopped, dropped, rolled, and screamed.

Dib was laughing his face off, clutching his sides as he finished up chuckling at the scene that had just unrolled before him. "You're so pathetic it hurts!" He laughed, shaking his head. I smiled a little, because it had been super funny, but we did have somewhere to be. Or…Something to be looking for.

The hours rolled by as we slowly checked every tree we came by, which was easier said than done. It was always a relief when we arrived at an open clearing where we could walk for a while without having to scour the trees in the area.

GIR was acting as our guide direction wise. It wasn't as if we planned on searching the whole of Australia for one little blue tablet. But why a tree? Why not somewhere nice like Sydney? At least they had air condition and better spider control there.

I had taken to counting different things. The number of kangaroos, (25) The number of trees (2 47), the number of spiders (63 :c ). That's how bored I was. We didn't talk much either, just silently walking along and scanning the trees.

That's when it hit me. "I NEED WATER. NOW. PLEASE."


	8. Water hype

((Hellloooo dear ones. Thank you heavily for the reviews and reading in general. Much appreciated. ))

I needed water. Now. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was, how incredibly dry my mouth had become.

Zim turned to me at my sudden outburst, disgust on his face. "Water? You dare request water in MY presence?!" He asked sharply. I watched his disgusting tongue whip around behind his jagged teeth. So nasty.

"Uh. Yes….Please? Humans need water, surely you know that, Zim." I confronted him. If he was such a genius then surely he had brought water….right?

Zim gave a malicious laugh at this. "Of course I know, you sickening worm baby." He chuckled, shaking his head. "Like I wouldn't know…Ha!"

Dib raised an eyebrow. "Then where's the water, Zim? Surely you brought some if you're such a genius." I watched them stare at each other, Zim's face showing no breaking.

"But of course. Though, you have you earn your precious water." He smiled at our shocked looks. "For this water you oh so desire, you must work hard at finding the object I desire. I am smart, see! Mwahahahaha!"

"BUT WE NEED WATER TO FIND YOUR TABLET YOU IDIOT!" I suddenly screamed. I shyly stared at the ground after my little outburst. Dib and Zim stared at me quietly before Zim produced a water bottle from GIR's head and handed it over.

My eyes widened with surprise and delight. Really? So easy? Awesome! My unscrewed the cap quickly, gulping down about half of the bottle and passed it to Dib. Dib drank a good share and saved some for later. There was no telling how much Zim might have brought.

No one questioned why Zim had forked over the water. We only walked in silence, screaming a few times at different animals, and running from scary looking things.

Australia was somewhere I had always wanted to go, but now that I had come, I decided I would only ever come back with my family to a nice place like Sydney. I still wanted to go there.

"Alright you horrible slime balls. It seems we are having no luck. So let us think for a moment."

Dib gave a small nod. "Ok. So he said it was kicking it with the kangaroos. Man am I hungry….Anyways maybe it's in a tree near kangaroos..Not just a random one." He suggested.

GIR looked up. "Aw yeahhhh….That's right! Yayyy!" He beamed.

Three angry stares turned to him. But my face fell. This was GIR who hid the tablet. We had to think about it in his point of view, not ours.

An annoying, yet cute, terrible little robot's point of view. Let's think for a moment about this situation….

If I were GIR, where would I teleport a tablet? If I were GIR I would….

"I know where it's at." I said, my eyes wide. "I know where it is!" I was practically crying now. "I know where that idiot put the stupid tablet!"

Zim and Dib turned to me. "WHERE?!"

((Oh my wow. Such a short chapter. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. And thank you for all the reviews ))


End file.
